


Another Taste

by kiemitsu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Frerard, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, Tongues, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiemitsu/pseuds/kiemitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---------------</p>
<p>Frank shot Mikey a skeptic look, but Mikey merely nodded and said solemnly, “I know man, weird but true.”</p>
<p>Pfft. Weird but true Frank’s <i>ass</i>. Gerard smoked like 40 cigarettes a day and washed them down with what must be gallons of vodka, plus, all jelly beans taste the fucking same, there’s <i>no way</i> he’s got--</p>
<p>“Alright motherfuckers, prepare to be amazed!” Gerard was all wide-eyed and giddy with that goofy grin that Frank was kind of in love with, “Berry-motherfucking-blue!”</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>In which Gerard has perfect taste (like perfect pitch, but with foods) and Frank finds a way to use it to his advantage. A sweet little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months but every time I tried to write it, it just came out wrong or too long winded, so I decided fuck that! Short and sweet and a little bit of fluff.

“I’m telling you,” Gerard insisted, digging into a plastic bag that, from what Frank could tell, contained a mix of those gourmet jelly beans, “it’s like I’ve got, I dunno, perfect taste or some shit.” He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out a little, rattling the colourful candies around before digging one out and, still squeezing his eyes closed, made a big show of showing it to Frank and Mikey, who quickly found the jelly bean in the flavor guide on his lap, before popping it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. 

Frank shot Mikey a skeptic look, but Mikey merely nodded and said solemnly, “I know man, weird but true.”

Pfft. Weird but true Frank’s _ass_. Gerard smoked like 40 cigarettes a day and washed them down with what must be gallons of vodka, plus, all jelly beans taste the fucking same, there’s _no way_ he’s got--

“Alright motherfuckers, prepare to be amazed!” Gerard was all wide-eyed and giddy with that goofy grin that Frank was kind of in love with, “Berry-motherfucking-blue!”

“Oh come on!” Frank exclaimed as Gerard burst into giggles and pumped his fist, “ _Anyone_ could’ve gotten that, this proves shit!”

“Oh yeah? How about you try it then?” Gerard rattled the bag in front of Frank’s face and Mikey just chuckled. 

“ _Fine!_ ”

There was no way Frank was going to back down and Gerard knew it, the asshole. Frank peered into the rainbow coloured mess in the bag warily. For one, who knows how long these jelly beans had been on the bus? For two, who knows where Gerard’s hands had been? For three, Frank didn’t even _like_ jellybeans--

“Dude! Just fucking do it already!”

Frank snapped out of his rainbow coloured germ nightmare and shoved his hand into the bag.

_Oh God, they’re sticky, oh fuck--_ He clenched his eyes shut and picked up a bean before taking his hand out of the bag as fast as humanly possible and showing it to Mikey and Gerard, “You guys good? They’re all fucking sticky and shit!”

“Hang on--” The sound of Mikey leafing through the flavor book took forever, “Okay, got it, go for it man.”

Frank steadied himself before tentatively putting the jelly bean in his mouth. Gerard kept giggling as Frank slowly chewed through the sugary shell and…

Nothing. 

Much to his surprise, he had no fucking clue what flavor it was. The whole thing just tasted like sugar.He kept chewing, trying to hold on the flavor between his molars before the whole thing melted away. Suddenly it was like the bus had gone silent and when Frank opened his eyes, Gerard was like 2 inches from his face with wild eyes. Frank yelped, jumping in his seat and making Mikey chuckle even more.

“Well? Well? Well??” 

Frank glared at Gerard, “This game is stupid, I’m going to bed.” 

Gerard leaned backwards against Mikey, laughing and clapping his hands, “I fucking knew it, motherfucker!” 

Frank rolled his eyes, making his way past the two brothers, Gerard still howling with laughter. And that was when Frank vowed to find some way to turn this to his advantage. 

From that day forward, Frank used every opportunity to test Gerard and his so-called perfect taste. The only problem was the lack of decent food. Not that catering was by any means gross food, it was just easy to guess. But then Frank was hit by a stroke of brilliance.

\-----------------

“Hey Gerard!” Gerard looked up from the small table on the bus to find Frank standing there with a cup from Starbucks in one hand, “Brought you something.” 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, “Uh...thanks?” he said, cradling the warm cup between his hands. Frank was practically beaming.

“Sure pal, no problem,” he grinned, sitting down next to Gerard on the sofa.

He watched as Gerard took a wary sniff of the latte, “You didn’t like, poison this or anything, right?”

“I’m shocked Gee, here I brought you coffee and you’re accusing me of poison.” Frank feigned a wounded look, keeping an eye on Gerard who took a slow sip before gagging.

“Frank!” he coughed and sputtered, “What the fuck--did you have them put like every fucking flavor there is in this?!”

“I dunno,” said Frank sweetly, “ _You tell me._ ”

Oh revenge was so, so, sweet.

Gerard hesitantly took another sip. It was like drinking from a bottle of flavor syrup, sending a sugary shock down his spine. _That fucker!_ Gerard mentally cursed, forcing down another mouthful.

“Well?” Frank’s grin was positively smug as he watched Gerard throw his head back in thought. No one messes with the Iero.

“Okay first of all, you have 3 pumps of vanilla, 4 pumps of hazelnut, 3--no, 3 and half of caramel, plus a pump of mocha, ugh, peppermint, and--” he took another small sip, “maple. Oh and nice try with the milk too. Whole, skim, _Iand_ soy -- very ambitious. There’s like a drop of espresso thrown in there too.”

The corner of Frank’s eye twitched, “You gotta be kidding me--”

“Dude, I told you, perfect taste,” he said simply, putting the latte down and pushing it as far away as possible, “How did you even have them make this for you?”

“Yeah about that,” started Frank, “we can never go back to that Starbucks ever again ‘cause I’m pretty sure the barista spit in my drink for being a pain in the ass.”

“So that’s what that nicotine flavor was! Fuck! I thought you took a sip or something, ew, Jesus Frank!” Gerard scrambled off the sofa presumably to find a water bottle or bleach, anything really. 

Frank threw his hands up, “What the hell, you knew that too?!”

\--------------------

Frank’s campaign was not going well. Between the Starbucks, mystery sandwiches, and other increasingly sketchy food substances, Gerard had nailed every single one. Frank was fuming. It had been a source of wild entertainment for their bandmates, particularly Mikey.

“He’s been that way since we were kids, dude, just give it up,” he said after Frank had Gerard eat practically every sour gummy worm in existence. 

But Frank was never one to back down. It was the end of a long tour and their first hotel night in god knows how long, and Frank was prepared. Gerard was settling into his room with Mikey when there was a knock on the door. Mikey padded across the floor and opened it. 

“‘Sup Frank? After party? ...Frank?”

But Frank walked right past him, a small box cradled in his arm. He marched up to Gerard, his face still slightly streaked with make up, “We end this tonight.”

“Uhh...end what?”

“This perfect taste bullshit, it ends tonight. Behold,” he said, practically slamming the small box on the table, “Secret weapon, bitches.” 

Mikey rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’m out. Later Gee,” he said before walking out into the hall. 

Gerard looked the box and then at Frank, “Your secret weapon is chocolate?”

Frank had been clever. He spent the little downtime they had looking for obscure chocolate shops. You know, the homemade type places with fancy ingredients he’d never even heard of. Rare and exquisite fruit and herbs and all that shit. Then he picked one or two in each city, and do the same in the next, until he had assembled the ultimate collection for Gerard’s doom. Frank grinned, opening the lid. There sat 12 artisan chocolates, a soft gleam on each one. Frank patted his pocket, “Don’t worry, I’ve got the answer key right here dude, so let’s see what you got.”

Frank made himself comfortable on the bed while Gerard sat in the chair at the desk, eyeing the different shapes of chocolate before him.

“Where did you even get these--”

“Nuh-uh-uh. No hints.”

“Ugh, whatever.” He peered into the box and gingerly lifted one out. Small, slightly rectangular, the same colour as Frank’s eyes. He was about to put it in his mouth when Frank stopped him, checking his apparently handwritten flavor guide with much secrecy before giving him the OK. 

_Here goes nothing_ , he thought, putting the chocolate in his mouth. A slightly bitter, slightly berry-like sweetness melted over his tongue and he concentrated on every flavor. Frank watched Gerard’s expression, the way his lips pursed and moved. It was kind of... well, hot, watching his tongue move inside his mouth. But for now, he had victory on the line. 

It was an exquisite piece of chocolate, Gerard had to admit. The fact that Frank had put this much thought into it was a little surprising, and it almost made him feel bad about the list of ingredients he was now rambling off to him, finishing with “...and Tahitian vanilla.”

“You don’t even know where Tahiti is!”

“But I know what their vanilla tastes like.”

Frank glared at him even harder.

“Sorry! I mean, it’s--really good chocolate and all but--”

“Don’t even say it!”

“Say what?”

“Just close your eyes, fucker. We’re doing this again!”

“What? Why? I just--” But Frank just shushed him and snatched the box off the table. Gerard’s heart was pounding as Frank snapped at him again to close his eyes. He did as he was told, the sweet scent of chocolate and Frank filling the room. 

“Open your mouth.”

His lips parted, his throat suddenly dry as he felt Frank put another piece of chocolate in his mouth. It was sweeter this time, a rich sweetness like, “...honey,” started Gerard, his eyes still closed, “lavender...milk chocolate…” Frank looked down at Gerard, his pink lips slightly glistening as his mouth worked over the chocolate. Before he could finish flawlessly reciting the ingredients, Frank leaned forward and pressed his index finger into Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard’s eyes flew open in soft surprise and tried to say Frank’s name, but Frank, an ever so slight pink on his cheeks, merely pressed his finger to Gerard’s warm tongue.

“Tell me,” Frank’s voice was almost feral. Gerard held Frank’s gaze for a moment before dutifully closing his eyes and working his tongue on Frank’s finger. 

Frank bit back a moan, feeling the blood rushing in his veins.

“Nicotine…” Gerard’s voice was so small, “cloves...cinnamon...iron…” He sucked on the tip of Frank’s finger lightly.

It was obscene, and it was all Frank could take. He straddled Gerard in the chair, replacing his finger with his lips and tasting the chocolate in Gerard’s mouth with his tongue.

“How about now fucker?” he breathed, placing a hasty kiss on Gerard’s throat.

Gerard shivered and chuckled at the same time, “I dunno,” he said, a wicked sparkle in eyes, “I think I need another taste.”

“Fucker,” Frank growled not unaffectionately before pulling Gerard’s mouth to his. He gave himself a mental high-five as Gerard’s fingers trailed down his spine. He had finally found a way to use the whole thing to his advantage.


End file.
